


Acknowledged

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Unspoken. Bucky pays Steve a nighttime visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Rating's to be safe, this may fall more under an R/M rating.

Steve woke up.  
  
He was a light sleeper by nature, in part because his lungs or sinuses would just kind of choose to stop working properly when he was asleep. But he was breathing fine right now- and the room was still dark, so it wasn’t the light that had woken him up, nor was it his alarm clock.  
  
That was when he heard the breathing. The breathing that wasn’t his own.  
  
Steve shot up in bed and fumbled around until he turned the light on.  
  
Bucky was sitting in the chair near the door, half dozing with his head propped up on his fist. Why? Hell, Steve didn’t know. Bucky could be an enigma wrapped in a mystery sometimes.  
  
“Buck? What’re you doing?”  
  
It took a moment, but Bucky finally snapped awake, jerking as though Steve had prodded him with something sharp. “Hmm? What?”  
  
“Bucky, what are you doing here? It’s-” Steve reached over to the nightstand and picked up his alarm clock, pulling it close to his face so he could see the numbers. “-two o’clock in the morning. What’s going on?”  
  
Bucky squinted at Steve for a long moment, like he was trying to figure out who he was. Then, some comprehension: “Ohhh, Steve. Hey there.”  
  
Ah. That explained it.  
  
Bucky was a bit drunk. Not nearly as much as he could have been judging from the slight slur to his voice, but still enough for it to be apparent.  
  
“Hey. Are you alright?”  
  
“Me? I’m… I’m fine. Completely fine.” Bucky stood up- he must have been sitting there for a while, because he winced like his muscles were giving him a problem. Once he was up, though, he hobbled over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Steve didn’t say anything, assuming that Bucky would explain why he felt the need to camp out in his room for the night. But Bucky said nothing, just kind of stared at the wall and didn’t look Steve in the eye. This was concerning: Bucky did some odd things every now and then, but this was exceeding anything he’d done previously.  
  
Had something happened that Steve didn’t know about? Was something troubling Bucky? It wouldn’t be too surprising; bad news usually preceded some of Bucky’s stranger drinking episodes. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re acting a bit funny.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
More silence.  
  
Then, apropos of nothing, Bucky settled his hand on Steve’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’m really glad you’re my friend, Steve.”  
  
Steve smiled a little, not sure whether this was a time to be serious, or to joke. Bucky was difficult to read once he got a few drinks into him. He decided to go with serious for now, just in case. “I’m glad you’re my friend too, Bucky.”  
  
Bucky smiled. Then he did something he hadn’t done since they were kids: He crawled over Steve’s legs to the other side of the bed (a twin, but frankly, it wasn’t as though Steve took up much space) and laid down next to him.  
  
Okay, _now_ Steve was really concerned. Bucky had only ever done this sort of things when something bad had happened, like that time his dad had lost his temper and smacked him so hard across the face his cheek had been bruised for a week. Steve didn’t know what could have happened now that was so bad, Bucky would have at least given him a _hint_ when he’d gotten home earlier, but it couldn’t have been good.  
  
After a moment of inner debate, he reached over and shut off the light, then slid down so that he was lying next to Bucky. The brunet had shut his eyes, already looked like he was asleep. “You sure there isn’t something you want to talk about, Buck?”  
  
Bucky opened his eyes again. And for a few long seconds, he said nothing- he just locked eyes with Steve in a way that made the blond vaguely uncomfortable at first, and more so as the seconds ticked by. Had _he_ done something to cause this?  
  
“You know the other night, when you came home?”  
  
Steve’s heart stopped. “Yeah?”  
  
“You came into my room, right?”  
  
“No.” But the answer came too quickly to be authentic, and tipsy or not, Bucky would know that.  
  
“You were at the door. You were watching me.”  
  
Steve swallowed thickly. The memory surfacing in his mind, the one of Bucky enthusiastically masturbating on his bed, made his face heat up. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look Bucky in the eye anymore.  
  
“I didn’t- I wasn’t trying to-”  
  
Bucky’s hand on his chest brought his words to a choking halt.  
  
“It’s okay, Steve. It’s okay.”  
  
With his eyes shut, he didn’t see Bucky moving in until his lips brushed his own. Steve had never had a heart-attack before, but he was pretty sure that this was what it felt like; his heart was pounding so ferociously he was starting to feel light-headed. Bucky let the kiss linger for a moment, and then pulled back a little.  
  
“Is this alright?”  
  
Steve took a deep breath. Then he nodded.  
  
Bucky kissed him again, the hand on Steve’s chest moving back and forth soothingly. Steve turned on his side and put an arm around Bucky, pulling him closer. He tried to return the kiss, but nervous as all hell and unable to see very well in the dark, his attempts were sloppy at best.  
  
After a few minutes of this, Bucky finally pulled back, breathing erratic and shallow. “You watched me, yeah?”  
  
He didn’t say anything further, so Steve answered, “Yeah, I did.”  
  
“I want to watch you.”  
  
“You want to watch me-”  
  
Oh.  
  
Steve couldn’t figure out if he was terrified or unbelievably ecstatic. Maybe- hell, probably- a combination of both. He kicked the blankets off and pulled down his pajama pants with shaking hands, shivering when Bucky looked down and examined him. This week was hardly the first time they’d seen each other naked, having spent their childhood together swimming and changing clothes in front of each other. But the attention Bucky was giving him right now was entirely new.  
  
“Go on, Steve. Show me how you do it.”  
  
And so Steve did, taking himself in hand and beginning to stroke. The speed with which he became erect probably broke any previous record he’d held, if only because Bucky continued to kiss his cheek, his neck, his shoulder, and his fingers danced over Steve’s chest and stomach and hips.  
  
“Did you like watching me jerk off, Steve?” Bucky muttered against his collarbone.  
  
Steve swallowed, shivering. “Yeah.”  
  
“Did you go back to your room and touch yourself?”  
  
“N-No.” He sucked in a deep breath. “I dreamed, though.”  
  
“Dreamed of what?”  
  
“Of you.”  
  
“Of me, what? Fucking you?”  
  
Steve shuddered, a particular strong pulse of arousal coursing through him. “No, j-just touching me.”  
  
Bucky chuckled. “Do you think you’ll dream of me fucking you tonight?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, careful not to put too much pressure on the smaller man’s chest. “I’ve thought about that, you know. Fucking you. Bending you over and taking you from behind. That’s what I was thinking about the day you saw me. I was getting off on the idea of you on your knees.”  
  
“Oh _God_ , Buck.” Steve croaked. He sped up, wondering if maybe when he was done touching himself if maybe he could touch Bucky, if he could take Bucky’s cock into his hands and make him look as amazing as he had when he’d been doing it himself.  
  
“I thought I was sick, I thought I was going crazy, and I realized you were watching and I thought maybe you might be okay with it. Then it wouldn’t be so bad.” Bucky let it all out in a rush. “Shit, Steve, I’m so fucking happy, you don’t even _know_.”  
  
“I know,” Steve gasped, hips jumping off the bed. “I know, I know.”  
  
“Here, lemme-”  
  
Bucky pushed Steve’s hands away and began jerking him off the way he had done himself a few days back, with steady, confident strokes that made Steve whimper and clutch at his shirt. “Bucky, Bucky,” He turned and buried his face into Bucky’s neck, panting frantically and thrusting his cock into Bucky’s fist. Anything that came out of his mouth quickly became a garbled mess, and when he came, it was with a near-scream that was half-muffled in Bucky’s shoulder.  
  
They laid together like that for a while, Steve’s arms curled around Bucky, one of Bucky’s arms around Steve’s chest and the other down by his hip. Steve was dazed; everything had happened so fast, changed so quickly. His brain was trying to catch up with everything that had happened in the last few minutes and failing, too tired, too sated, too overwhelmed.  
  
Bucky pulled him closer. “Steve?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Are _we_ okay?”  
  
Steve opened his eyes, meeting Bucky’s decidedly worried gaze. “Of course we are. Why wouldn’t we be?”  
  
“You don’t… Regret any of what just happened?”  
  
“No.” And he didn’t. He didn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to. “I don’t regret any of it, Bucky. We’re fine.” Steve punctuated the point by adjusting himself so that he was closer to Bucky, and so that his head was resting against his chest. “Go to sleep.”  
  
Bucky’s body fairly deflated with relief. “Okay. Okay.”  
  
It occurred to Steve that tomorrow they would have to deal with this fully, consider what they wanted this to be. But he wasn’t concerned. He and Bucky would be fine.  
  
They always were.  
  
-End


End file.
